1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drill bit devices and more particularly pertains to a new drill bit device for aiding a person in the removal of mortar positioned around bricks and stones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drill bit devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,308 describes a diamond drill bit device for use in a plurality of drilling situations and in particular for mining purposes. Another type of drill bit device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,996. Yet another drill bit is found in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 390,239.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for one or more drill bits that are configured for removing mortar from between bricks and stones.